Sora and the gang stop to Midger
by Ennaived
Summary: Sora, Riku, and the gang arrives to a new world that they believe would be easy to save like the other worlds. But something fell upon them that leaves them fighting for their survival.


**Sora the gang stop to Midger**

By: Shima Algoma

**Chapter 1**

Sora and Riku were going on a universal trip to worlds they had miss during there travels. They were flying the Kingdom gummi ship with that of Donald and Goofy. "I know there was a world around here that we went passes Donald." argued Sora to Donald who was driving the ship. Donald and Sora were basically trying to drive the ship, all while sending the crew on a windmill ride. Riku was seating in the back with Goofy staring at the two brawl.

"Do they always fight over who drives to what place?" asked Riku as he gazes his sky blue eyes over at Goofy. Goofy scratched his head under his brown hat to think.

"Ahyuck! Yep they sure do." chuckled Goofy with a smile. "That's how we find most of the worlds that way." Riku gave him a shock yet unsure look.

"By crashing into new worlds?"

"Sometimes." Goofy replied. Right then Riku got out his seat and came to the two in the front. He pushes the two out the drives seat, and took over the steering wheel finally making the ship drive normally. The guys kept on going with their arguments as the ship approach a new world.

The new world was green and blue with an odd tower building of some kind within it. "Hey you guys," Riku spoke as he step on the breaks for the ship to stop. "is this the world you guys were talking about?" Goofy got up and looked out the window with him as Donald put Sora in a head lock.

"Yep that's the place." Goofy agreed. They continued to stare at the world as it gave off a greenish glow. Goofy swallowed out of nervousness of the world's appearance.

"Well," Riku started. "let's get going." Riku said as he steer the wheel towards the world; with a battle in the ship's back seat.

The gang was teleported, in the world from their ship. When they arrive, they found themselves in a dry land of rock and dirt. It was quiet and a bit windy. They peer around the area wondering what kind of world is this. "Where is this place?" Sora asked as he steps a little bit from the gang. Donald, Goofy and Riku gaze around as well.

"Who knows." Donald replied. "It looks like Pride Rock's Death Valley." Goofy suddenly spotted someone up ahead on a cliff gazing at a sword stuck in the ground. But before he could say anything, something came from out of no where, and carry Goofy off.

"**Help!**" cried Goofy as he saw the other gain distance from him. The group gazes up at the sky and saw their friend being in the claws of a griffon.

"**Goofy!**" they cried as Donald pulled out his wand and aim it at the griffon.

"Thundr-"

"Donald no!" cried Sora as he came to him and push his staff down.

" Why he's getting away!" Donald said with a look up at Sora. Sora glance at Donald then up at Goofy.

"But you'll hit Goofy." Riku added as he step before the two seeing how to save Goofy before he vanished too far out of sight. BANG! The sound of a gun shot went off in the air and all the gang saw was the griffon plunge to the ground with Goofy. Shock and horror exploded across the boys faces.

"GOOFY!" they yelled out loud while there hearts was racing. They saw the two falls behind a boulder and a loud thump with dust rising from where they fell. They stood there in shock feeling that Goofy's life had ended.

"GOOFY!" yelled Donald as he ran to his friend. Sora stood there not believing what he just saw.

"No….he...he can't be…" Sora told himself as he and Riku went and followed behind Donald.

When Sora and Riku reach Donald, to their relief they found Goofy alive and in one piece. They let off a sigh as they came to him. "Phew. Are you okay Goofy?" question Sora as he kneel next to him. As Donald held his hat to him, Goofy rubbed his head and nodded yes.

" I…think so." Goofy said taking his hat. He gaze down at the dead griffon under him, while getting up off it. They stared at the griffon as they saw crimson seeped out of a hole near its chest.

"I wonder who shot it?" Riku asked as he kneel by it to get a closer look.

"I-I think he did." said Donald staring horrified at someone behind them. They turned around and saw a tall man holding a long barreled gun in one hand, wearing a red cape that slightly hid his mouth and shredded at the lower part that reached the ground. He had long, black hair with a red headband, and red piercing oval eyes. The guy had on leather body suit, gloves, and boot. With golden foot armor and a left gloved claw on his left arm and hand. He stared deeply at the group as he step towards them.


End file.
